1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for installing a high-voltage equipment component to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hybrid vehicle which runs using an output of an internal combustion engine and an output of an electric motor or an electric vehicle which runs only on the output of electric motor, a large high-voltage equipment component is installed on a vehicle. As a technique relating to a structure for installing a high-voltage equipment component on a vehicle, there have been disclosed structures in which a high-voltage equipment component is mounted an a lower side of a vehicle body floor from below (for example, refer to JP-A-7-156826 and JP-A-11-178115).
However, in the structure in which the high-voltage equipment component is mounted on the lower side of the vehicle body floor from below, mounting and dismounting work must be carried out from below relative to the vehicle body floor, which naturally leads to a problem that the working efficiency of the mounting and dismounting work become inferior. In addition, there is caused another problem; since the high-voltage equipment component is supported on an outer cover member, distortion and deviation are easily caused, which constitutes a cause of a failure of the component.
In addition, since the high-voltage equipment component is placed on the outer cover member, there has existed a problem that the construction of a flow path for passing cooling air to the high-voltage equipment component becomes complicated and hence the construction cost are increased. In addition, since the high-voltage equipment component is placed on the outer cover member, there has existed a problem that in case some force is applied to the outer cover member to deform the same cover member, the effect of the deformation is directly applied to the high-voltage equipment component.